inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raidou Kyoji
Raidou Kyoji (Dub: Koji Raito) is a fanmade character set to appear in Shocks of a Fallen Thunder. He is a midfielder in Teikoku but he later joins Raimon as a midfielder and defender. Profile Background Raidou was born in Fukushima. He was every day bored, nobody played soccer here. When he was 8, he transferred to Tokyo, when his parents died in a car crash. There was a large field in his elementary school. After school he always trains. One day, as a 4th grader, he asked one of the players to play with them. First the plays were really bad. But at one point, he and the team won the tourney. He played very good, he tricked a player with his plays, he became a good MF. Appearance Young He has just under the ear lenght short yellowish orange hair, pointed and curved to each side. He has some of his bangs falling over his right eye. He has a fleshy pink, slightly tanned, skin complexion, two scars below his eyes, thin eyebrows and different eye colors because he has a disease called heterochromia iridum, similar to Zetsu or even Kurai Okane. He has one brown and one electric blue eye. He has an earpiece like Kanon, which is blue and white. He has bandages wrapped around his chest, and is a tall, slender boy. For casual clothing, he wears a long-sleeved peru T-shirt under a short-sleeved taupe hoodie with white hood and silver zips. Followed by this is a pair of tan shorts, with black undershorts, red and white socks and combat shoes. Teikoku In Teikoku, his hair grows a bit, becomes more wilder and he has a blue mark and an orange mark under both eyes. Used in Solar System Gakuen As „Shock”, he has just under the ear lenght short dark yellow hair pointed and curved to the left. His skin, scars and eyes remain the same. He has a peru eyepatch as an accesory. He sometimes shows a dark navyish-violet, electrical, cold aura around him... He wears the Lightning Shocks uniform with the black captain band. He resembles Suzushi Chaos. Season 3 To be updated minna! Mixi Max When he Mixi Maxes with Hera Tadashi, he has the same skin and hair color as Hera. Under his ears his hair is like Hera's. Soccer jersey When playing soccer, he has raised sleeves of the T-shirt (similar to his casual hoodie). He also has bandages, but also a blue armband over bandages wrapped around his lower left arm, which he uses in season 3. Personality Plot Game appearance Hissatsu Anime only Original game * SH Thunder Vortex * SH Stormy Shoot * OF Thunder Struck * OF Shippuu Dash Second game Normal form * SH Thunder Vortex V2 * OF Thunder Struck * SK Recovery * DF Rain of Storms SSG form * SK Ikemen UP! * SK Lucky! * SK Gakushuu * SH Thunder Hurricane Third game Normal form * SH Thunder Hurricane G3 * SH Thunder Vortex V2 * DF Rain of Storms * SK Zokuseikyouka SSG form * SK Ikemen UP! * SK Lucky! * SK Critical! * SH Thunder Hurricane G2 In GO * SH Thunder Hurricane GX * SK Ikemen UP! * OF Noboriryuu ' * 'SK Kaze no Kokoroe In Chrono Stone In Galaxy